mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog/1.0
† Indicates features requiring Spout. ‡ Indicates deprecated features who required BukkitContrib. Version 1.0.50 * New /xprate command for those with mcmmo.admin permissions! * † mcMMO now uses Spout instead of BukkitContrib * ‡ BukkitContrib support dropped * XP Formula is now 100+(skill level value * skill modifier * global modifier) thanks to suggestion * Fixed bug where /mmoupdate used the old directory instead of the new one to find the flat file * Fixed bug where Unarmed Mastery damage bonus only did as much as Unarmed Apprentice * Fixed bug where Pumpkins did not give out XP * Coordinates removed from /whois as they didn't really fit * /mcgod and /mmoedit now require permissions to be setup in some shape or form to be used * Lapus renamed to Lapis in config Version 1.0.49 * Updated German locale * Fixed bug where using the party system on a MySQL setup caused errors when writing to non-existent files * Fixed bug where using /accept caused a NPE (hopefully) * Fixed a few missing descriptions for commands Version 1.0.48 * Updated French Translation * Updated German Translation * Updated Polish Translation * Placed Coal Ore and Redstone Ore won't give XP anymore * Fixed unusually high memory usage at startup * Added many features to the party system written by NuclearW Version 1.0.47 * Fixed another BukkitContrib error for servers not running BukkitContrib Version 1.0.46 * Fixed bug preventing Excavation from gaining skill Version 1.0.45 * Corrected /stats showing Repair XP as Level for Repair * Corrected /repair showing Repair XP as Level for Repair * Corrected /whois showing Repair XP as Level for Repair Version 1.0.44 * ‡ Fixed my 'fix' of BukkitContrib errors with Tree Feller Version 1.0.43 * Stopped things from being auto-smelt'd Version 1.0.42 * Corrected 2 more errors involving not running BukkitContrib Version 1.0.41 * Fixed errors using Tree Feller if your server wasn't running BukkitContrib (sorry!) * Fixed some more leftover stuff involving the new half-finished mining skill * Fixed excavation's Giga Drill Breaker not working on placed blocks Version 1.0.40 * Fixed errors if your server wasn't running BukkitContrib Version 1.0.39 * mcMMO won't auto-download and auto-run BukkitContrib anymore Version 1.0.38 * Commented code for the half-finished Infernal Pick subskill (Whoops) Version 1.0.37 * The donation message in /mcmmo is now toggle-able * The anvil message now only gets shown the first time you place an anvil (after login) * Reworked /mcmmo (an improvement I would say) * Added /mcmmo text to localization file * Archery fire rate now configurable * Berserk mode stops items from being collected * Taming no longer receives xp from wolves being harmed * Fixed bug where /stats required Tree Feller permission to show Woodcutting skill * Fixed bug where players with mcgod could be harmed by AoE * Fixed bug where modifying a skill also modified the xp to the same amount (when it should be zero) BukkitContrib Stuff * ‡ Added a pop-up when placing an Anvil * ‡ Added pop-ups on levelup * ‡ Added basic sound effects to various abilities (Berserk, Tree Feller, Super Breaker, Leaf Blower, etc...) Code Stuff * Added checkXp(SkillType, Player) for plugin devs (use this after modifying XP to check for levels) * Added getPlayerProfile() which returns a PlayerProfile object for plugin devs (You can do almost everything with this object) * 100% more enums * Changed how checking skill xp worked to be more efficient Version 1.0.36 * mcMMO now properly supports Bukkit/PEX/Permissions for Permissions * Config.yml will no longer generate Performance Debugging nodes * Registered permission nodes to plugin.yml * Some more changes to Permissions code * Fixed bug where Super Breaker activated where it shouldn't * Fixed bug with enabling/disabling mcgod in config.yml * Fixed bug with Excavation not kicking in until 1 level higher Version 1.0.35 * Added a Toggle for Chimaera Wing in config.yml * Added customization of what item is used for Chimaera Wing in config.yml * Fixed bug with randomly receiving Taming XP * mcmmo.users file moved into /plugins/mcMMO/FlatFileStuff/ * Leaderboard files now moved into /plugins/mcMMO/FlatFileStuff/Leaderboards * Locale files now have the prefix locale_ instead of messages_ * Locale files are now located inside com/gmail/nossr50/locale/ instead of com/gmail/nossr50/ * Updated the code that handles permissions (this may mean 3.1.6 will finally play well!) * Some more source code organization * Fixed warnings for compiler * Removed dependencies on CraftBukkit * Registered commands to OnCommand * Removed performance debugging * Removed some useless settings from the config file Version 1.0.34 * Fixed the PVP setting determining whether or not you would hurt yourself from AoE Abilities * Added Dutch (nl) language support * Super Breaker now gives the correct XP as determined by config.yml * Sand Stone XP is now configurable and no longer shares the 'stone' node * /mining now shows mining values instead of taming values Version 1.0.33 * Fixed the toggle for the Excavation drop 'Cocoa Beans' * Fixed bug where Unarmed users could disarm without being bare handed * Cocoa Beans now have an XP modifier in config.yml * You can now toggle whether or not Mobspawners will give XP (in config.yml) * MySQL version now makes requests to the MySQL server less frequently (should help performance) * Fixed bug with Skull Splitter hitting the user Version 1.0.32 * Added "General.Performance.Print_Reports" node to config.yml to help identify causes of performance issues * Fixed bug of swords users hurting themselves with serrated strikes Version 1.0.31 * Fixed bug of trying to cast Animals to non-animals Version 1.0.30 * Mobs that spawn from spawners no longer give XP (for reals this time) Version 1.0.29 * Mobs that spawn from spawners no longer give XP (again) * Fixed bug where Serrated Strikes did not Bleed additional targets * Identified and solved a potential memory leak in Bleed Simulation * Renamed the Object Config to Misc and rewrote parts of it * Rewrote Party/Admin/God toggles * Added Polish language support (pl) Version 1.0.28 * Actually fixed /stats showing excavation values for swords * Made some improvements to how Bleed Simulation was handled for different entity types * Obsidian now does normal durability damage during Super Breaker Version 1.0.27 * Fixed /stats showing excavation values for swords * Hopefully fixed a wide range of NPE errors * Updated German (de) localization Version 1.0.26 * Fixed accidentally making power levels go above 9,000 Version 1.0.25 * Compatible with the latest CB * Beast Lore now functions correctly * Wolves are no longer invincible to players * Changed the look of Beast Lore * Skill info pages now show your stat in that skill (if you have permission) * /stats and /whois has been alphabetized and divided into three categories (Gathering/Combat/Misc) * Abilities will not trigger on Trap Doors Version 1.0.24 * Now compatible with latest RB (928) * Taming now receives XP from your wolves harming foes * Taming is now easier to level * Green Thumb now drops seeds when harvesting Wheat Version 1.0.23 * Modified Bleed Simulation to fix performance problems * Rewrote MySpawn to be more efficient when calculating time left * Rewrote Skills to be more efficient when calculating time left Version 1.0.22 * Added 'Name' nodes to commands for renaming them Version 1.0.21 * Fixed Skull Splitter length in /axes displaying incorrectly * Fire rate limiter now correctly uses the value in the config file * Stone XP now correctly uses the value in the config file * Cobble -> Mossy now correctly uses the value in the config file * Removed setmyspawn from config file as it serves no purpose * All commands now have an 'Enabled' node in the config file that when set to false disables the command completely * Fixed color scheme inconsistency for Mining in /whois results Version 1.0.20 * Fixed Array Index Out of Bounds error Version 1.0.19 * Removed a failsafe for the Timer that is no longer necessary (should improve performance) * Fixed /myspawn not working by rewriting it :3 * Fixed exploit where players could break a freshly placed mushroom for XP * MySQL User Passwords can now be blank (Although you really should have a password...) * Fixed a few NPE errors Version 1.0.18 * Fixed MySQL default TablePrefix * Fixed Wheat not being configurable Version 1.0.17 * Brand new YAML Configuration file * Ability to configure XP for all gathering skills in config file * German Language added to mcMMO * French Language added to mcMMO * MySpawn will no longer heal players * / commands now also check for their localized names for displaying help * Added many more Strings to localization files * Added more safeguards to MySpawn for NPE * Fixed bug where Tree Feller Radius depended on WoodCutting XP rather than Skill Level * Fixed bug where Readying a Hoe returned a missing localization string * Added some safeguards into Bleed Simulation to prevent possible memory leaks * Performance improvements to storing/calling Skill/XP Values * Plugged a potential memory leak with PlayerProfiles not being removed correctly * Disabled the mob spawner camping anti-exploit in favor of performance Version 1.0.16 *Fixed bug where localization file failed to load *Changed en_US to lowercase *mcMMO now requires locale files to be in lowercase *Fixed a few strings missing from the localization file Version 1.0.15 *Removed leftover code that spammed SQL errors Version 1.0.14 *Added many missed strings into localization *Finnish Localization updated for the new strings *Green Thumb should respect Block Protection plugins now *Fixed Number Format Exception when loading a PlayerProfile Version 1.0.13 *Fixed bug/NPE where stats would not load and therefore 'reset' for players *Fixed NPE involving /ptp *Added "enableMOTD" setting to properties file Version 1.0.12 *Fixed another NPE error *Non-Gathering skills should correctly gain XP if PVP is set to false now *Localization will now support language codes that do not have two parts like "fi" *Fixed bug where Wiki MOTD message would not be loaded from localization file Version 1.0.11 *Fixed bug where players could not gain experience in several skills *Removed PVP flag from mcmmo.properties as its not needed anymore *Fixed a few NPE errors *Mushroom XP reduced from 25 to 15 *Fixed an exploit where players who just logged in could be farmed for experience because they were invulnerable Version 1.0.10 *Added Localization/String Customization *Mushroom XP reduced from 40 to 25 *Removed "clears inventory" warning in /mcc for /myspawn since this no longer happens Version 1.0.09 *Fixed the NPE that occurs when players gain experience (Sorry!) *Fixed bug where /myspawn & /clearmyspawn would work if MySpawn was disabled in the properties file *Changed strings containing "MMO" to read "mcMMO" *Removed a lot of unused or unnecessary variables from the PlayerProfiles in mcMMO, this should lower the memory footprint *Added getXpToLevel() for modders Version 1.0.08 *Added removeXP() for modders *Fixed bug where stone swords only repaired by 33% instead of 50% *Fixed bug where stone/wooden hoes wouldn't repair *Big overhaul to how skill values and xp values were handled in the code *Modifying the players skill levels now sets the corresponding skill xp to zero *Using Serrated Strikes/Skull Splitter on mobs should no longer harm nearby players when PVP is disabled *Switching to another weapon after firing your bow should no longer trigger procs for that weapon when the arrow hits *Slimes/Ghasts now give XP for combat skills *Added "EnableHpRegeneration" property setting *Added "EnableMySpawn" property setting Version 1.0.07 *Added more repair customization to the config file by solarcloud7 *Leaderboards ignore players with the respective stat at 0 *Reconnecting to MySQL will reload player data *Fixed a NPE with MySQL's Leaderboards *Removed "Loop iteration" debug message from mcMMO Version 1.0.06 *MySQL will attempt to reconnect if the connection is closed *Breaking the bottom block of Cactus/Reeds will award the correct experience and double drops *Added support for Minecraft Statistics *Fixed NPE with /myspawn command Version 1.0.05 *PVP interactions now check for permissions before handing out any experience *Many skill abilities now check for permissions correctly *All interactions with Taming now check for permissions *mcMMO now checks for its pvp flag being true before handling pvp interactions Version 1.0.04 *Fixed bug where players would be informed incorrectly when their cooldowns refreshed *Fixed exploit where players could reconnect to reset their cooldowns *Added new "cooldowns" table to MySQL *Berserk now breaks through snow *Lightning no longer gives Taming XP *Shortened /mcc to fit the screen Version 1.0.03 *Bleed will no longer trigger on friendly wolves *Axes criticals will no longer trigger on friendly wolves Version 1.0.02 *Fixed bug where the Timer would start before everything else was ready *Fixed bug where mcrefresh also required mcability permission node *Fixed bug where Unarmed was not checking for disarm procs *Green Thumb now checks for herbalism permissions *Added "enableGreenThumbCobbleToMossy" to config file, this also changes Green Terra *AoE abilities now harm wolves Version 1.0.01 *Removed debug message when wolves are struck *Fixed issue with reloading mcMMO when MySQL was enabled *Fixed a NPE with MySpawn *Fixed a NPE with removing users from PlayerProfile *Unarmed no longer starts with a damage bonus *Unarmed apprentice DMG bonus changed from 3 to 2 Version 1.0 'MySQL, Taming, Leaderboards, Bugfixes, and more...' ANTI-EXPLOITS *Fixed duping bug with WG/Block Protection Plugins *Players won't hand out XP if they died within the last 5 seconds BUGFIXES *Trees now drop the correct sapling for Tree Feller */addxp now functions correctly *Leaderboards work correctly for Flat File *God Mode works for all types of damage *And stuff I can't remember and didn't write down... NEW CONTENT *MySQL *Taming Skill *Leaderboards REMOVED CONTENT *Gravel to Clay (Didn't fit with the mod, might make it into its own plugin if requested) CHANGES *Added Leaf Blower passive ability to WoodCutting *Players can now repair Stone/Wood tools *Code Organized/Optimized further *Different Trees now give different WoodCutting XP *Sapling drops from Tree Feller made more rare to reflect Vanilla MC